Romance in Room 127?
by AddiCtiON.YOU.CANt.GEt.Rid.Of
Summary: What happens when Mitchie and Shane have to work together on a romantic play as the leading roles? Mitchie doesn't like Shane...or does she? I know summary was probably bad. Sorry. P.S. Camp rock never happened.
1. Welcome To Room 127

_I was just walking by my locker in the middle of class going to get a book that I forgot in the morning. Someone came fast behind me and pinned me up against the locker._

" _What do you want Shane?" _

"_Are you voting for me?" he responded._

Let me back this up a little bit. Shane Gray is a guy who goes to my school. He is quite possibly the most conceited egotistical cocky musician I've ever met. He thinks that he can get any girl he wants because he's "gorgeous and irresistible" as he says. Basically we're in each other's company because we have drama class together.

Every year in drama class we put on a ginormous play that we actually perform at the end of the year. Since it's toward the middle of the year, we finished skills and we're starting to work on the play. Every year, to decide fairly who gets main roles and what not, the class votes. Shane having the confidence that he does, wants to have the male lead. (Shocker) So, back to where I was before.

_I was just walking by my locker in the middle of class going to get a book that I forgot in the morning. Someone came fast behind me and pinned me up against the locker._

"_What do you want Shane?" _

"_Are you voting for me?" he responded._

"Shane…I'm voting for who I think truly deserves the part."

"What can I do to change your mind?" he said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Something like this." He said as he quickly locked his lips with mine.

As fast as I could I turned my head and moved out of his direction. Eventually he let go.

"Shane…what are you doing? First of all, just because you kiss me doesn't mean I'm going to vote for you. You think that you can just do whatever you want to any girl that you please, and that they fill fall head over heels for you. You picked the wrong girl. Second of all, we are in the middle of a high school hallway. You don't think there are students and teachers around that can see us?" I said annoyed at him. Let me add in, he still has me pinned against the lockers.

"Please. No one can see us."

"Oh yeah, then what about her? I said pointing behind him. He immediately turned around as I escaped and starting running away down the hall.

"Idiot…" I mumbled under my breath, satisfied with myself.

"Not over Mitch…" he said chuckling to himself.

By the way, he always calls me "Mitch." It's one of those things with him thinking he can treat girls however he wants to. He thinks he can call me whatever he wants. My name is MITCHIE. M-I-T-C-H-I-E.

Lucky for me, (sarcasm intended) the next class after that whole incident was drama. Hooray! (More sarcasm intended) But, I tried not to let him bother me because I really liked drama class. And, roles in the play were being announced today.

As the bell rang, I quickly scurried down the long hallways to Room 127. I eagerly took a seat as I heard all my classmates talking excitedly to their friends about the roles. As soon as we entered we had to fill out the voting slips and put them in the box so she could announce everyone's parts, explain the play and all that stuff.

Just in case you're wondering, I didn't vote for Shane. He did not deserve a leading role. I voted for a kid in my class named Charlie. He works really hard and he is dedicated to acting. That's the field he wants to have a career in.

"Now…for the leading roles…" my teacher said as I sat up in my chair smiling excitedly.

"Drum roll please…" she said dragging the results out.

"For our female lead…that you kids have voted for yourselves…

Mitchie Torres!"

Yay!!! I was so incredibly excited. Last year I didn't really have a main role. I wasn't an extra or anything, but I've always wanted to be the **lead.** I was interested to see who my leading male would be. I worried a little bit when I thought of Shane, who sort of dulled my excitement but I tried to brush it off of my shoulder when I thought about how many people could have possibly voted for Shane.

"And…for our leading male… Ms. Bruno said

The one and only….Shane Gray!

WHAT?!

No way. You mean that I have to actually work with….that?

In case you didn't understand it, I'm pointing to Shane in theory.

Shane looked over at me, smirked and winked. Oh boy. This should be interesting to say the least. Ms. Bruno started explaining the play saying basically that she didn't want to give us too much information ahead of time because she was also going to hand out the scripts today, but it's a….

"Romance! Isn't this going to be wonderful?" She said.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.

Romance? With…that? (I'm pointing to Shane again…in theory.)

There is no way that I am doing a romantic play as the leading role with the obnoxious Shane Gray. However, I just tried to contain myself so I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes sitting back in my chair. Ms. Bruno began to pass out the scripts and she gave us 15 minutes to read them through silently to ourselves to get some background. The whole thing wasn't really that bad. It was sort of gushy at some points, but it wasn't really that horrible. Until…Act 2. Scene 4.

I have to kiss Shane?!

~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*

I hope you guys liked it. I gave a cliffhanger, but I know exactly where this story is going. I've been thinking it through for a few days. Anyways, the way this story is going to work is that 10 reviews = new chapter. So, review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Did He Just Call Me Mitchie?

Chapter 2- Hooray! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! ;]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Okay. As far as the whole "Shane" situation goes, I tried to talk to Ms. Bruno to get me out of the main role. However, she told me that she really needs me as the lead role and she thinks that I deserve it since I work really hard and I truly enjoy it. What is she on?

I don't mean to take it out on Ms. Bruno, but I just don't know if I can kiss Shane…on stage…in front of hundreds of people…pretending that I'm…I'm……

Sorry give me a moment…I'm trying not to choke here.

Pretending that I'm in love with him.

How can I pretend to be in love with a guy who always hits on me, pins me up against my locker to kiss me, winks at me, smirks at me, and calls me "Mitch?" Just thinking about it makes me get shivers down my spine. Today we are going to run through Act 2 which means that I have to kiss Shane for the first time. Well, not for the first time considering he forced me last time. But, the first time in class for the play.

I walked into class snapping me out of my thoughts as everyone got in their positions to start rehearsal. Of course, Shane had to get some words of wisdom in before we started the torture.

Oh wait a minute, did I say torture? I meant rehearsal. My bad.

"Hey Mitch…you excited for Scene 4 today?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"No." I just said flatly walking away.

-

I have to admit, I was…pleasantly surprised. Shane is really not that bad of an actor. While rehearsing the play, he was just so sweet and genuine and a true gentlemen. I really like him better as an actor than as a person. He didn't smirk, wink, or whistle at me. He treated me like a normal person. When he kissed me, it was just so soft and gentle. He wasn't trying to stick his tongue down my throat or grab me or anything like that. It really…dare I say it…wasn't that bad. If Shane was more like the way he was in the play…we could be…really close friends. I don't like him or anything, it's just…unbelievable. He was a whole different person when he was acting.

For the next couple of days, we continued to rehearse Act 2. Basically every day we went through the kissing scene. Maybe I'm feverish or something, but I didn't really mind doing the kissing scene with Shane. Is that bad? When we rehearsed on Friday…I…uh…did the kissing scene with Shane and…I…uh…kissed him back…

Not that I wasn't kissing him before because that was obviously part of the play, but I really kissed him back. Don't get me wrong it wasn't like crazy or anything it was just that instead of him just kissing me and it being over with, I put more effort into it. I'm not really sure what came over me. It just…happened.

The bell rang right after the kissing scene (awkward…) so me and Shane pulled apart and went to grab our books and backpacks. Right as I was leaving I heard someone calling me.

"Hey Mitchie…wait up!"

Wait a minute. Time out. Did Shane Gray just call me Mitchie?

"Mitchie…you seemed pretty into that kiss back there." He said smirking.

Well, he's definitely back to his normal self.

"Why would I want to really kiss you…I was acting Shane."

"I don't know about that…maybe you wanted to kiss me because you just find me sexy and irresistible."

Please tell me he did NOT just say that.

"You're crazy Shane."

"Maybe because you make me crazy" he said quietly to himself. I don't think he realized that I heard him because I didn't react.

"Whatever you say Mitchie" He said pretending to give in from my last comment.

We walked down the hall for a little bit before Shane broke the silence.

"Mitchie…would you mind helping me out with some of the lines for Drama after school? I'm struggling a little bit."

"Umm…sure Shane…I could help you out…"

Why did I just say yes to that? What's gotten into me lately? And did anyone else notice that he keeps calling me Mitchie?

"Umm…what time do you want me to come?"

"Just come over to my house right after school."

"Okay Shane…see you later." I said as I walked toward my next class.

I think that that conversation was the first time I've ever talked to Shane in a serious matter. It's probably the first time he's treated me…like a…normal person.

-

After I got off the bus from school I started heading over to Shane's. He really doesn't live that far away. It was a walking distance away from my house. It was long for a walk, but I love walking so I enjoyed myself since it was beautiful out. Anyway, I showed up at his house and rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds the door opened revealing Shane with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mitchie…thanks for coming over to help me…I appreciate it. Come in." he said walking inside.

I have to admit that this new side of Shane really isn't that bad. It's kind of nice…

We walked into his living room where he went to pick up his script so I took mine out of my backpack.

"Okay Shane…what do you need help with?""

"Umm…I want to work on…top of page 51." He said looking at his script.

I quickly flipped to page 51 on my copy.

"Shane…that's the kissing scene."

"Mmhmm." He said coming close to me closing the gap between our lips.

Surprising myself, I didn't pull away or turn my head or anything. I kissed him back…but…I wasn't acting this time. He pulled me closer by putting his hand on my lower back as he gently kissed my vulnerable lips. Eventually we pulled away when oxygen was a problem. For a few moments our breaths filled the empty room as I tried to keep my knees from collapsing. After what seemed like forever, I finally remembered how to voice my thoughts.

"Shane…is this the only reason you brought me here? To "work" on kissing?"

"Maybe." He said blushing a little.

In my many years of knowing Shane Gray, I don't think I've ever seen him blush.

"Well good thing you did. You need work. You're a terrible kisser." I said teasingly trying not to crack up. That was SO not true. Haha.

"We both know that's not true…you love kissing me."

"Whatever you say Shane" I said putting my script down on the table.

Without me noticing he started rushing at me as he pushed me onto his couch so he was on top of me. I squealed because I was so shocked at his quick movement. He started tickling me in my stomach.

"SAY THAT I'M A GOOD KISSER!" he said smiling.

"ST-ST-STOP SHAAAAANEEEEEE!" I said in between breaths.

"SAY IT!" He said tickling me harder.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" I said cracking up so hard that there were tears in my eyes.

He finally stopped as I started to catch my breath again. Was he seriously giving up?

"Well if you don't believe that I'm a good kisser…" he said whispering in my ear as he softly gave me a kiss on my cheek

"I'll just have to prove it to you."

He made his way back to my mouth as he gently put his tongue to my lips and continued the kiss. After I sweetly kissed him back for a few moments he moved down to my neck as he placed kisses and decided to bite down in one particular spot. I didn't react or move. I just stayed silent even though it was hard not to moan or giggle but I didn't want to encourage him more. He moved back up to my lips and placed a quicker kiss as he pulled away looking me deep in the eyes as he was lying on top of me. I think he took my silent reaction as a negative one.

"I'm sorry Mitchie…I got carried away…I didn't mean to…" he started off.

"Shane…" I said giggling a bit "It's fine…"

He smiled slightly.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he jumped in to break the awkwardness.

"So…do you think I'm a good kisser now?" he asked interested in what I had to say.

I'll never forget the look on Shane's face when I walked close up to him so that our bodies were almost touching as I whispered in his ear softly, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

~*~*~***~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*

Ahhh!!! Ahaha Did you love it? Hate it? What are your thoughts? Please review, I'd really appreciate it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter…please let me know. =]


	3. Please Check Yes or Yes

For the next few days, Shane and I got to take a break during class because we had been working our scenes over and over again every day. So, most of the extras were working this week and we got to have a free period. I have to admit, that what happened at Shane's house kind of made things awkward. Well, for me at least.

"Hey…Mitchie…you never told me whether I was a good kisser or not." Shane whispered in my ear.

His warm breath sent tickles down my spine.

"I know." I said back to him.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Because it's funny to tease you" I said smiling.

"I'm glad you think it's funny because I don't" he said making a puppy face crossing his arms.

"Shane the puppy face doesn't work on me."

"Damn."

I just giggled but our conversation was interrupted by Ms. Bruno.

"Shane…Mitchie…I know you have a free period but you need to keep it down because other students are working. Please do some homework from another class."

"Okay. We're sorry Ms. Bruno" I said. Then I just sent Shane an apologetic face and took out some homework out of my backpack to do. For some strange reason, I really just couldn't focus. I felt like my mind was racing. I felt like I…just had to look at Shane's face. I was about to look up when a piece of paper landed on my folder. I quickly opened it up figuring out that it was from Shane…even though he was about 2 feet away from me. That made me smile.

_Mitchie-_

_What are you doing Friday night?_

_-Shane ;]_

I smiled quickly responding to his note as I threw it back to him.

_Nothing that I know of…_

_=]_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him writing on the little piece of paper. I had this feeling inside my stomach filled with excitement of what he was exactly writing back to me.

_You wanna go mini-golfing? Haha. ;]_

_-Shane _

Underneath his invitation he had two boxes to check off. One that said yes, and another that said yes. This made me almost crack up hysterically. I quickly scribbled a response as I checked off one of the boxes.

_Of course! =]_

Instead of writing on the paper again he just gave me a hand motion that he would pick me up at 7. I couldn't believe it. Was I actually going on a date with Shane Gray? Didn't I hate him a few months ago? I don't even know what's going on. It's crazy. I know that I don't hate Shane anymore. I guess…I…like him. I just smile whenever I see his face and now that he doesn't call me Mitch I like him even more. Haha. When he kissed me at his house when we were "rehearsing lines," I actually had to contain myself from moaning. When has that ever happened to me before? Nonetheless with Shane.

But anyway, I couldn't worry about that right now. I needed to pick something to wear!

-

For our date (I just love saying that) I picked something pretty simple since it's casual. I put on dark skinny jeans with a blue top that was long but hung just off the shoulder. Nicer than everyday clothes, but not fancy.

Shane arrived right at 7:01. I opened the door smiling as he handed me a single red rose. It smelled beautiful. I gave him a hug and he whispered to me, "Sorry, I wanted to be fashionably late." I laughed at his silly comment as he escorted me out the door and into his car.

We pulled up to the Mini Golf Place and it wasn't that crowded. We were surprised but it was pretty cold outside so that was probably why. We acted silly and just had fun. We ended up losing 3 balls, and a club. Don't ask. It was mostly my fault though.

"How are you so good at this?" I said laughing

"You want me to show you my trick?" he said.

He came behind me and wrapped his body around mine so that we were both holding the club. He spoke close to my face and it warmed me. And I don't mean just from the temperature outside.

"Just keep your eye on the hole…and gently swing." He said guiding me.

I don't think I heard a word he said. I just tried to keep from getting dizzy from him being so close to me. I got a hole in one though! Well, technically Shane got it for me but he was enthusiastic for me.

"See? Nice job!" He said smiling going to get the ball. I just laughed and followed him along.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" He said concerned.

YES!

"No Shane…I'm fine." I responded.

"Mitchie…seriously…take it." He insisted.

"Shane…keep it. I don't want you to be cold."

He leaned in to me and whispered gently in my ear.

"Mitchie…take it." He said as he softly kissed my cheek.

I didn't even respond. He just put it on me. I smiled graciously as we continued the game.

After we finished we were anxious to get in the car because of the temperature outside. Shane took me back to his house since it was only 8:30.

"Wanna watch a movie? I'll make popcorn…" he said convincingly.

"Well, if you're making popcorn…" I said jokingly.

He laughed as he put some in the microwave.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"THE DARK KNIGHT!" I said almost immediately.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…" He said thrown off laughing to himself.

He put in the movie, got the popcorn and a blanket and sat down on the couch with me as we cuddled together to stay warm.

"Thanks for everything tonight Shane…I had a really great time."

"You're welcome…I'm glad you had fun." He said smiling.

We stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before closing the gap between us. First, the kiss started off sweet and innocent but got more passionate as we got more into it. He began to enter his tongue into my mouth, and I didn't know how to react so I just stayed calm and let him explore my mouth. This feeling came over me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like weight was just lifted in my stomach. Or like how your stomach feels on a roller coaster when you go down a steep drop. Almost like when you're………in love………

When we pulled away I just leaned into his neck pulling the blanket over my shoulders to watch the movie as he put his arm around me. Honestly, I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I really couldn't care less either. All I could think about was about Shane. I just gently closed my eyes as I remembered all the feelings I encountered lately. I know I said I like Shane. But, I don't think I like him. I………I think I _love_ him.


	4. What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 4~

Shane's POV

~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~***~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~***~*~*~*~***~*~**~**~**

Ever since my date with Mitchie on Friday/Saturday (I'll explain…) I haven't been able to sit still, or sleep. I've just been jumping off the walls constantly. I've texted my best friends Nate & Jason at least 700 times. They've actually asked me what I was smoking, and how many red bulls I had. But anyway, about the whole "Friday/Saturday" thing, it wasn't anything to be concerned about. Nothing serious…we were just watching the movie and both fell asleep. Mitchie woke up during the middle of the night and tip toed out trying not to make noise throughout the house.

I just had such an amazing time though. I get this feeling whenever I see her smile, and I've never felt that way before. It's amazing. Today is Monday. It's the morning so I'm getting ready for school. The reason I'm so excited is because I'll get to see Mitchie today so that I can set up another date during Drama that way I can ask her to officially be my girlfriend.

-

As soon as the bell rang from the period before Drama I immediately darted out of the classroom and rushed down the hall. I took my seat trying to stay calm, cool and collected. I mean, seriously. I didn't want to scare the poor girl.

I waited anxiously as I saw all the students in my class enter the room one by one. I didn't see Mitchie. At first I tried to convince myself that she was late, but Mitchie is not the type of person to be late. The bell rang so I figured that maybe her locker got stuck or something, but she never showed up to class.

I guess it's possible that she could be sick, but I just saw her over the weekend. However, it was pretty cold outside. Maybe she just caught something. Still, whatever the reason, I wanted to make sure she was okay.

When Ms. Bruno turned her head to help the other students I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hid it so that I could send Mitchie a quick text message. I didn't receive an answer, so I just figured that she was probably sick and lying down so I didn't let it bother me too much. As far as the whole thing with asking her out again, I could ask her tomorrow. No big deal.

I didn't receive a message from Mitchie all day and nothing when I was home at night either. It was really starting to get to me because I texted a few more times and I decided to call. No answer. It went right into voicemail. My original reaction was to panic and basically go into a fetal position, but I tried to stay calm and think logically. Her phone is either off, because she's sick and lying down, or dead, because, well she forgot to charge it.

Once again, it's no big deal. Hopefully she'll be back tomorrow.

Once again, I sprinted out of class to make it to Drama to see Mitchie. (Déjà vou!) I got there and sat down hoping to see her beautiful sparkly face, but my hopes were crushed when she didn't show up again. I was really starting to get worried. Why wouldn't she call me back? Even if her phone was dead, she could call from a house phone or charge her cell. This was really starting to scare me now. I talked to Nate and Jason on the way home from school and they both said I was overanalyzing the situation and that I was completely over reacting. That gave me a little reassurance, so I went straight home and tried to take my mind off of everything occurring, even though that was pretty near impossible.

The phone rang so I ran to the receiver to look at the caller ID. MITCHIE'S CELL PHONE NUMBER!

I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Shane…it's Mitchie." She was hysterically crying.

"Mitchie…are you okay?"

"Shane, can I come over to talk to you?"

I was completely at a loss for words. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on or why she was crying or what could've happened. My mind was just racing.

"Of course." I barely got my words out because I was near tears just listening to her sobs on the other end.

With that short conversation, she hung up the phone.

I paced around my living room for at least ten minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I opened the front door to see Mitchie's face, pale and red at the same time. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she barely looked up from the ground. She came inside and sat down on the couch.

"Mitchie, what's going on? What happened?" I said whispering to her as I rubbed circles on her palm to calm her down.

"Shane…my aunt died." She said trying to stay composed.

Not that I would be relieved to hear any tragic news like this, but I was somewhat able to breathe now.

I immediately brought Mitchie into a tight hug as she cried into my shoulder.

"Mitchie…I am so sorry."

"She was my best friend…it's just…she's been battling cancer so long…she was so strong…" she said in between sobs.

I tried to stay as composed as I possibly could. For one, hearing this story already broke my heart. Also, seeing Mitchie in this type of state brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't show her I was crying though. That would just make things worse.

"It's gonna be okay." I said rubbing circles on her back.

"You know, things happen for a reason. It may not seem like it, but it's true. God wanted her to be at peace." I said trying to calm her down. Surprisingly, she calmed down a bit.

She took deep breaths trying to stop the tears from pouring out of her stinging eyes and eventually it stopped as we were still embraced in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Shane." She said whispering in my ear.

All I did to respond was to give her a small kiss on her cheek. As I did, I tasted a salty tear.

Of course I realized everything I had planned would have to be on hold for a while. But truly, this was not about me. This was about Mitchie.

Truly what I learned is that there is one feeling that comes across a person that gives them a special realization. This realization gave me an understanding of why it was so that whenever Mitchie cried, I cried. And whenever Mitchie laughed, I laughed. Whenever Mitchie smiled, I smiled.

That feeling is love.


	5. Truth or Dare: No Limits

Chapter 5~

Shane's POV

~*~*~*~***~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~****~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*

Since the tragedy in Mitchie's family, things have calmed down. Everything has pretty much come back to normal. After the talk with me, just expressing how she felt and letting everything out really helped Mitchie. Now she's back in school, back to Drama classes. It's the end of the week now. About a week and a half since my talk with Mitchie. It may not seem like a lot, but I have to say that I'm extremely proud of Mitchie. She's been handling everything really well. She's such a strong person.

Since Mitchie and I still have a break in Drama classes, because the dancers are working right now, I decided to send her one of my signature notes.

_Mitchieeeeee ;]_

_My house…Friday night? ;]_

_-Shane _

And then of course I put the "Yes or Yes" checkboxes at the bottom.

I sent the note her way and immediately when she opened it she giggled. Oh my god. I love her laugh.

_How could I say no to that?_

_-Mitchie ;]_

I just smiled at her in response. This was it. I was finally going to ask Mitchie to be my girlfriend…officially. I was so excited because I had so many things to plan. This was going to be fun, but romantic. And some romantic fun of course….;] I have quite a few things up my sleeve…

~*~***~*

_**Mitchie's POV**_

When I received that little note from Shane I was super excited. With everything that has been going on lately it's just been difficult to have some time with him. I am just insanely excited to have some fun this weekend. If I know Shane, it's going to be amazing.

-

It's pretty warm out for an April night, so I put on some shorts, but not incredibly short shorts. Just normal, jean shorts. Haha. I put on a nice top that draped a little at the neck but was still very simple and comfortable. It was plain black, but had white stars all over it. I thought it was perfect for tonight.

I rang the doorbell, but I realized something very unusual. Shane's parents are never home. It's kind of strange. I know Shane said they work long hours, but man…those hours are LONG. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because it's nice for his parents to be gone…(tehe.) I'm just curious.

Shane came to the door after I heard a few footsteps near. As soon as the door revealed his gorgeous face he smiled and gave me a hug speaking close to my ear.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Handsome." I said smiling and playing along.

I stepped inside as I put my light jacket on a chair in the kitchen.

"So, what do you have planned for the night?" I said eagerly.

"Truth or Dare!" He said excitedly. "But I have other surprises too of course."

I just laughed as I went along with it. We both walked into his living room as we sat down in the middle of the room facing each other.

"This is my special version of Truth or Dare" he said smirking.

"Oh my god. Should I be scared?" I said laughing.

He laughed along with me. "No!"

"There are just special rules. The first one is that there are no limits to truths or dares except for crazy things that can cause harm. For example, you can't dare me to go jump off a building." He said.

"Oh man!" I said jokingly.

He pretended to act hurt and continued.

"Another rule is that nothing can leave the room. You can't tell anyone. And…I think that's pretty much it."

"Okay" I said smiling.

"You go first." He said.

"Okay…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He responded.

"Tell an embarrassing moment." I said smirking.

"Okay." He said smiling. "This one time I met Alicia Keys because Nate's sister had some kind of connection. All I said when I met her was, 'Alicia is Shane name Hi!' and she just stared at me with a blank expression. I was mortified."

I was laughing on the floor laughing so hard.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He said.

"I didn't know we could do things like that!" I said.

He smiled at me. "I said there were no limits."

I moved over toward him as I closed the gap between our lips. I just gave him a gentle peck on the lips to tease him a little bit. His reaction was hilarious when I pulled away. His face looked like Alecia Keys was standing behind me.

"Truth or Dare Shane?"

"Truth." He said immediately.

"How old were you when you had your first crush?"

"5."

… I waited for him to elaborate.

"What? You asked how old I was. You didn't tell me to give details. That's a separate truth question." He answered.

I just giggled a little bit.

We went on with some meaningless questions for a while until things really started getting interesting…to say the least.

"Truth or Dare Mitchie?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a lap dance."

"SHANE!" I said completely thrown off, but laughing at the same time.

"Okay, I said there were no limits remember?" He said laughing too.

"I'm not going that far though." I said giving him a warning look.

"Go get a chair." I said annoyed, finally giving in.

I walked over to Shane sitting on the chair as I stayed as conservative as possible. Basically I just sat on his lap, and kissed him for a little bit. First, I started off on his lips as he licked the bottom of my lip. He entered his tongue into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. Then when oxygen was needed I pulled away and took a breath as I moved toward his ear softly blowing in it on my way of moving down to his neck placing a few small kisses as I pulled away.

I stood up and we put the chair back. Shane looked like he just had the most amazing experience of his life. Haha. It was kind of a turn on. ;]

We sat back on the carpet in the center of the floor.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth."

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Oh my god. Do I really have to say that out loud?"

"Yes…"

"I'm thinking about how much I really want you to do that again."

I just blushed a little bit.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you…to…get me a glass of water." He said smiling.

I just laughed. Hey, if that counts as a dare that's fine with me. I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of water as I brought it back into the living room.

"Okay Shane, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said.

Muahaah. It's my turn now.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." I said raising my eyebrows.

Immediately he took his t-shirt off revealing his bare chest. Oh my god his muscles are so hot.

He asked me truth or dare which pretty much snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…dare." I responded.

"I dare you to let me do this…" he said.

He leaned toward me leaning me down on the floor as he was on top of me. He kissed me passionately letting his tongue explore my mouth without limits. His muscles felt amazing to have holding me, but it was incredible to have him right above me.

I giggled before he left my lips to go to my neck. He placed strong, meaningful kisses all over my neck occasionally biting down. I tried to refrain, but I couldn't help it. I moaned.

"Mmmmm……"

"Shane…" I moaned throwing my head back.

We rolled and flipped over tangling our feet as he heated his kisses and deepened them each time. He bit harder on my neck each time which made me moan louder and louder. Even though I'm sure it lasted quite some minutes, it felt like it was over after seconds.

"You know that doesn't really count as a dare?" I said, sitting up when it was over.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You dared me to let you do something. That doesn't count as a dare. You need to dare me to do something."

"Okay…" He said understanding my point.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend." He said pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box which revealed a dog tag- type necklace. He put it around my neck. On the back it read:

_M.T_

_3_

_S.G_

And on the front it had the 2 masks that signify drama because, well we spent all our time together there, and we had our first kiss and first date because of it. The list goes on and on… =]

"It's beautiful Shane…" That was basically all I could say for about 15 minutes.

"Yes…you are." He responded. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely."

April 22. A night that I will remember for the rest of my life.


	6. It Was Well Worth It

I walked into school on Monday with a smile on my face and the dog tag around my neck. My date with Shane on Friday was amazing. I mean, my date with my boyfriend on Friday was amazing. I love saying that.

I walked into Room 127 prepared for intense rehearsals. Our show is Saturday, so EVERYONE will be rehearsing all this week. We'll be practicing on the stage everyday now. I was excited, but still a little bit nervous walking into the auditorium seeing all the seats facing the large stage with the spotlights upon it.

Honestly one of the things I was nervous about was kissing Shane. Not that it's anything out of the ordinary, since he's my boyfriend ;] but it's kind of awkward having hundreds of people watching you make out on stage. Is it me?

Anyways, I put my belongings down as I walked toward the steps leading to the stage as I saw Shane talking to a girl. It was Shannon. Shannon's had a thing for Shane as long as I can remember. She always creeps him out though because she has some kind of obsession with him. In my personal opinion, I find it pretty funny. Shane noticed me and signaled for me to help him out and break up the conversation. I really wanted to step back and continue watching this hilarious sight in front of me, but instead I decided to be the caring girlfriend that I am and go lend him a hand.

"Hey Shane! Hey Shannon!" I said happily.

Quickly Shane grabbed onto my hand to show Shannon we were dating. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Hi Mitchie…I uhh…I got to go. Nice talking to you!" She said nervously as she walked away. When she was out of sight I just laughed to myself trying to hold it in as Shane smiled.

Shane went to lean in to give me a kiss but we were interrupted by Ms. Bruno.

"Take your places students!"

Ughhhhh.

-

After drama class Shane and I walked together in the hallway before he gave me a quick kiss as we walked in separate directions to our different classes.

As much as I love algebra (sarcasm intended) I just couldn't keep my thoughts focused on school. I kept thinking of Shane and how amazing he is. I can't believe he planned that whole date out for me just to ask me to be his girlfriend. Isn't he adorable?

All of a sudden as my teacher was turned facing the chalkboard writing down some insane equations that I had no idea how to solve, my phone started vibrating. It vibrated way louder than it should have since my backpack was leaning against the metal leg of the desk. My teacher immediately turned around giving me a hard glare.

"Miss Torres…"

I probably looked like a deer in headlights at this point.

"Let's see what couldn't wait until after class…" He said putting his hand out as I handed him the phone with the text message folder open.

"Mitchie" He said reading the text message out loud.

"Want to go to Rita's after school today? Yes or yes? ;]

Shane xoxo"

Everyone started laughing as I blushed a LOT.

"Please deal with personal plans after school Miss Torres." He said strictly as he handed back the phone as I turned it off and put it away.

I'm going to kill Shane. Haha. Well, at least it will torture him a little bit that I won't answer. ;]

-

After class I went to his locker, since he always goes after he has Science.

"Hey Mitchie…did you get my text message?" He said smiling.

Taking a deep breath, I responded. "Yes, and so did Mr. Mink and everyone else in my algebra class."

He started laughing at me. I never realized how hot his laugh was.

Giving me a hug, he said, "I'm sorry baby. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things." I said smirking.

He pulled me close to him so that our bodies were touching as he touched his lips to mine, as he immediately stuck his tongue inside my mouth hungrily. He put his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. I was still holding a binder in my hand which I dropped to the floor by now. The bell rang at least 3 minutes ago but Shane didn't back off. He deepened the kiss, at least, until we were interrupted.

I didn't know the teacher, and neither did Shane so it wasn't as embarrassing.

"Hey! You two! Detention! Today after school!" was all he said firmly as he walked away.

I just looked at Shane as he broke the silence between us with his arms still around my waist.

"Well, at least we get to spend some time together." He said.

I just giggled as I playfully hit his arm as I picked up my books and headed off to class as Shane blew me a kiss as he walked away.

It was worth it to get detention.

~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~*

**Not a big fan of this chapter, but I tried. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers in the past chapters. I appreciate it. Let me know if you have any ideas and I'll try to include them. **


	7. BAM!

So, basically Shane and I headed off to detention after school. Like I said though, it was well worth it. At least we get to spend some time together. Opening night for the show is in 2 days, so Ms. Bruno was obviously not happy that we were missing intense rehearsals for detention. Maybe she'll try to come in and cut us out early.

We were the only ones in the detention room, so it was extremely boring. I would have been more amused watching paint dry on a fence in my backyard. And, it's only been like 10 minutes. The teacher that actually gave us detention in the hallway (Party-Pooper.) was just staring at us with disgust the whole time. He finally went up to go to the bathroom as he firmly instructed us not to move a muscle, yadda yadda yadda. I honestly didn't pay attention to a word the Party-Pooper said because everything that came out of his large mouth just sounded like skfhidowrhgsd and went through one ear and out the other.

"You know, this is really hard for me." Shane said as the teacher walked out of the room.

"Shane…it hasn't even been 15 minutes."

"Not because of the time…"

I looked at him seriously confused.

"Shane if you have to go to the bathroom just go…" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically. "I meant because I can't kiss you right now."

I blushed before responding. "Well, no one's here."

He immediately jumped up rushing to my lips hungrily like he'd been deprived for months. It only lasted for a few moments before we heard heels coming down the hallway. Obviously it wasn't the detention teacher (although who knows, that guy's a freak.) but no matter who it was, someone was coming so Shane sat back down in the desk. Turns out it was Ms. Bruno.

God, did she really have to interrupt right now? I was enjoying myself.

"Come on you two…you're free." She said signaling us to follow her to the auditorium. I'm assuming she talked to the freakazoid teacher in the hallway.

"So, I hear you two were rehearsing in the hallway this morning." She said giggling slightly.

My heart completely stopped as I blushed harshly covering my face with embarrassment.

"I don't see anything wrong with a little practice-OWW!" Shane said right as I elbowed him.

"You know, you really do make an adorable couple. But, you know I'm just teasing you. You know, I was your age once." She said.

Oh god. Do I really have to hear this?

"I was worried about you guys at the beginning of the play. You guys didn't seem to get along…but I guess something happened when I wasn't around." She said teasingly.

OH MY GOSH. CAN THIS HALLWAY BE ANY LONGER?!!! WHY ARE WE WALKING SO SLOW?!!!

"Mitchie just finds me irresistible." Shane said responding to Ms. Bruno.

SHUT UP SHANE!!

"OWW!" He said as I elbowed him again.

"Mitchie…you're so abusive to me. It turns me on…" He said leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Good." I responded quietly as I shoved him a little.

"Oh, this reminds me of how I was in high school." Ms. Bruno said.

MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

I KNOW SHE'S ONLY IN HERE LATE 20'S/EARLY 30'S OR SOMETHING BUT THIS IS STILL WAY TOO AWKWARD TO TALK WITH A TEACHER ABOUT.

CAN WE WALK FASTER PLEASE?

-

After that miserable and endless walk through the empty hallways after school hours we reached the auditorium where I practically sprinted down the stairs dragging Shane along with me preparing for whatever amount of rehearsals we could still have. I'm sure Ms. Bruno would make the time after that fascinating conversation. (Sarcasm Intended.)

"Ok boys and girls…Act 2…Scene 4. I know Shane and Mitchie are eager. Or should I say Smitchie?"

Can you please hit me with a bat?

Did she really have to say that in front of the entire cast? It's not that I'm embarrassed of Shane, that's ridiculous. I love him. It's just that…wait a minute did I just say that I love him?

-

I ran up the stairs of the stage to begin the romantic scene with Shane. We said our individual lines before the kiss. We were leaning in when…

BAM!

Blackout.

Really? Are you kidding me? Screw you Mother Nature.

I heard Ms. Bruno laughing at Shane and me as she made an announcement to the cast.

"Students hang tight, I'm just going to try to find some flashlights" she said walking out of the auditorium.

Shane turned on his phone light as he guided me to the dressing rooms backstage.

"Come on Mitchie!" He said laughing which of course made me giggle too.

"Where are you taking me?" I said as he pulled me along by my wrist slowly so that I wouldn't trip.

When we could finally find our location Shane ran a little faster still holding my arm as he pulled me into the nearest dressing room and locked the door.

He was out of breath as he looked at me smiling. I could see a little bit through the blue light off his cell. Trying not to break out in a hysterical fit, I took some deep breaths.

"Why did you bring me in here?" I said smiling.

"I can't stand it."

"What?" I said laughing at how he always manages to confuse me.

"We… keep… getting…" he said in between breaths as there was finally a quick moment of silence before he pushed me up against the wall.

Completely caught off guard, my lips were completely vulnerable so Shane took advantage. He immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth ready to explore without even asking for permission. His hands started traveling down my body, and I put my arms around his neck. He tried to make the kiss last as long as he possibly could. I could tell he was trying to stagger for breaths as fast as possible. By this time he had dropped the phone a long time ago as there was no light on us at all. Still, Shane eventually found my neck biting down in a variety of different places.

The lights flickered back on as he jumped being slightly stunned from the immediate surprise. As soon as he looked up at me, I started cracking up hysterically. He had my lip gloss all over his face, and his hair was disheveled from my hands running through it. He looked in the mirror on the dresser and he was slightly amused himself, but he quickly cleaned himself up as we rushed out of the room figuring the cast would be looking for us, and of course become suspicious.

"Are you okay?" Shane said concerned as we rushed out of the room sprinting back to the stage.

"Yeah…are you?" I said trying not to sound out of breath.

"Well…I am now…" He said smirking.

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please review to let me know what you think. Also, I just posted a new story called ****Hello Los Angeles****. I know, it's pretty insane that I worked on two stories in one day. Don't worry though; I am absolutely not giving up this story. The idea for the other one just came to me one night and if you read it you'll obviously see why I couldn't put it in this story. Ahaha Anyways, this is getting pretty long now and everyone probably stopped reading this author's note a long time ago. But, I appreciate all the reviews so keep them coming. =]**

**Thanks!**


	8. Did I Mention That I Was Nervous?

This is it.

It's opening night.

Everything we've worked for, for months practicing every day and every moment of every day. It would all come down to this one night. When you're on the stage, there's no one to say what you're doing wrong or give you another chance to do it right. You get one chance and that's it.

Shane constantly tried to calm me down and comfort me.

"Baby…everything's going to be fine. You're going to do great." He said softly.

I have to admit that did calm me a little bit.

-

I went through the entire play with the best confidence and composure that I could possibly produce, and I thought I did pretty well. The only scene I needed to worry about now was Act 2, Scene 4.

We both said our near final lines of the play as we approached _"The Scene."_

"I love you." Shane's character said looking me deep in the eyes.

Here we go.

We leaned into each other eliminating the space between us as Shane immediately put his tongue in my mouth taking complete control. It wasn't supposed to get that involved, Shane just added that. Haha. But the curtain closed in front of us as we pulled away smiling dreamily at each other.

That's it. It's done. We officially got through opening night.

"We did it!" I said practically squealing from excitement as I was near jumping on Shane giving him a huge hug.

"Your acting was right on Shane. You were amazing." I said sincerely.

"I didn't even need to act. And you were the one who was truly amazing." He said looking me deep in the eyes again.

Wait a second…what did he mean by that? He didn't have to act? As in…he didn't need to act like he loved me…because he's in love with me? Did I comprehend that correctly or am I over-analyzing this?

We went to lean in to kiss again but were interrupted as usual by Ms. Bruno.

"Congratulations. You two worked so hard. I'm so proud of you." She said as she gave us both hugs.

"I'll let Smitchie get back to what they were doing." She said in a sing song way as she walked away.

I looked down at the ground to hide how much I was blushing but Shane was able to read me immediately.

"You don't have to look down…you're cute when you blush." He said in a whisper raising my chin with his pointer finger. "You heard the lady…" He said as he closed the gap between us sweetly.

-

I took Shane to meet my parents in the audience because I figured it would be the perfect time since they would want to congratulate me anyway.

"Mom…Dad…this is Shane. Shane…my parents" I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Torres" Shane said with a smile on his face. He is such a gentlemen.

My parents both hugged Shane and offered him congratulations. They talked for a little bit about the show and invited him to come out to dinner with us when Mom and Dad asked him where his parents were. I think my Mom could tell I wanted to meet them too.

"Oh…umm…unfortunately they…uh…couldn't make it." Shane said looking down at the ground.

I could tell my parents were caught off guard by this, as well as I was but my mom interrupted the awkwardness that filled the room.

"Oh…that's a shame. But don't worry Shane I'm sure we will get a chance to meet them another time. Of course you're still welcome to come out to dinner with us- as long as it's okay."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Mrs. Torres."

"Connie." She said smiling.

"Thank you Connie" Shane said correcting himself.

"Mom we're just going to get our stuff from backstage and we'll be right back out." I said.

Shane and I walked backstage to gather our belongings, take some pictures with the cast, say our goodbyes and make our way out to dinner. I was about to go back into the audience seats to meet up with my parents when Shane pulled me back.

"Mitchie…wait…" Shane said.

I turned around concerned at what he was going to say.

"Mitchie…I have something for you." He pulled out a small box putting it in my hand as he placed a small kiss on my lips and whispered, "Congratulations again baby."

He spoils me so much. ;]

I opened up the box and it was a ring. He got it engraved to match my necklace because it had our initials with the heart just like my necklace except it was engraved on the inside of the band. It had a gorgeous stone on the front of it. I couldn't believe he went through all this trouble to get these things for me on something like opening night of our high school play. I guess he figured it was special since we had our romantic scenes together.

I also assume we think alike or have some kind of mental telepathy because I got him a gift too…and it was jewelry…and it matched the dog tag he gave me. In fact, it was basically the same thing as my dog tag but in a guy's version.

"Now we both have one." I said with a huge smile on my face as I put the dog tag around his neck.

"Mitchie…you really didn't have to do this." He said.

"I know, but I wanted to."

We gave each other a few kisses before going back into the audience to meet up with my parents to go out to dinner to celebrate.

-

We walked into the parking lot as my father immediately paired up with Shane to talk to him as I let them talk, moved away, and talked to my mom. She noticed the large ring on my finger right away.

"Did Shane give that to you?" She questioned.

"Yeah" I said giggling and blushing at the same time. "To congratulate me for tonight."

"Aww…" She said. "It's gorgeous…so beautiful. He seems like such a sweet boy."

"He really is." I said smiling.

She then leaned toward my ear to whisper to make sure that Shane didn't hear.

"Do you know why his parents "couldn't make it?" she said.

"I have no idea" I whispered back. "I've never met them. I don't think he's that close with them, but I don't know for sure. That's just the impression I get."

~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~

**Not that this is coming to an end soon (don't get scared) but are you guys looking for a happy ending or a sad ending? VOTE!! LET ME KNOW! =] Review! =]**


	9. My First Encounter With His Mom

_Saturday Morning_

I was sitting at the table downstairs having breakfast around 10 A.M. My mom was cleaning the counter and my dad went to work. I heard my phone ringing unexpectedly, so I took it out of my pajama pants pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Shane. Who else would call me at 10 in the morning? Still, I answered it eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Good morning. And no, you didn't. I'm up having breakfast." I said as I walked upstairs to talk to Shane in private. My mom smiled knowingly and didn't object.

"Okay. I just wanted to say thanks again because it was really generous of your parents to take me out to dinner. I really appreciate it. They seem really nice." He said.

"Oh, it was no problem Shane. They really wanted to. I hope my dad didn't grill you too hard."

"No. It wasn't that bad. I was a little scared at first when he asked me for my social security number…"

"HE DID WHAT?!" I practically shouted, caught off guard.

"Mitchie…Mitchie…calm down…I was kidding."

"Thank god."

"Really I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to have a little pool party today. My house…just you and me?"

"How could I say no to that?" (Don't worry. My mom knows. It's okay.) ;]

"Okay. I'll see you around 2 baby."

-

I picked out the sexiest bathing suit I could find to wear to Shane's. What? He's my boyfriend…

I went with a bright red string bikini with ties on the side on the bottoms, and stars all over the top. I arrived at Shane's house right on time and he answered the door bright eyed and bushy tailed. He had his swimsuit on, and his bare chest looked amazing if I do say so myself.

I had a cover up on, so he couldn't see my bathing suit yet. He guided me to his backyard where he revealed this gorgeous pool. It was amazing. The pool was shaped like a kidney bean and had a beautiful deck around it.

As we were walking through the house though, I couldn't help but realize that Shane's parents weren't home again. It was a weekend. Why are they never home? I tried not to let it bother me though, because I wanted to have a good time with Shane. I didn't want to bring up this right now. It just wasn't a good time.

I put my bag on the table along with my cell phone as Shane turned his back to put his cell phone on the table too. I figured this would be a good time to surprise him so I quickly took off my cover up and put it on the chair.

"Okay……let's…DAMN!" That was basically his reaction.

"Err…I…uh…I mean you look stunning Mitchie." He said trying to save himself.

I just giggled. "You like?"

"Absolutely." He said pulling me into a quick kiss.

We walked up the stairs leading to the pool deck as Shane swept me off my feet.

No, literally…he picked me up and held me honeymoon style in his arms. He just laughed over my squealing as he ran and jumped in the pool with me still in his arms.

In between breaths from my laughter I shivered. "Sh-Sh-Shane! It's F-F-Freezing!"

I guess wearing a string bikini didn't really help me at this point. Shane walked over to me wrapping his arms around my body that was now swept with goose bumps, and not just from being cold.

"Are you warmer now?" He whispered in my ear which basically just called more shivers to go down my spine.

"No." I tried to say flatly but instead I just burst out into laughter. Shane quickly pushed me up against the edge of the pool as I giggled. He came even closer, if that was possible, to kiss me until we both heard a gate opening which made us pull apart from each other.

It was his mom.

"Hi mom" Shane said annoyed and unenthusiastic.

This truly made me wonder. Was he annoyed because she was interrupting us? Or was he unenthusiastic because she was actually home?

"Hello Shane" She said just as flat. She didn't even bother to look up at her son, which means she obviously didn't notice me, and she just continued on her way as she went inside.

It was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life. Here I am, Shane's girlfriend. All I wanted to do was finally meet my boyfriend's parents. They are never home as it is, and when she finally comes home she doesn't even want to meet me. It's your only son! She didn't even want to look at her son, nonetheless see who is in his company.

I think Shane could tell I was upset and disappointed, but I really tried hard not to upset him.

"Mitchie…baby…I'll be right back okay?" He said giving me a small kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the pool, grabbing a towel, and running inside.

~_**Shane's POV**_

I rushed inside to talk to my mom. What the hell is wrong with her? How could she completely ignore Mitchie and me?

"Mom…" I started off saying.

"Hello Shane. Who's that?" She said flatly not even bothering to look up from washing the dishes.

I started to get a little angry now.

"Mom…that's Mitchie…my _girlfriend_" I said, emphasizing the word.

"Oh. That's nice" She said basically like she didn't care.

"Don't you want to meet her?" I said.

"No that won't be necessary" She said.

And with that, she just walked out of the kitchen.

WHAT?


	10. A Fling or the Real Thing?

_**Shane's POV**_

Did she seriously just say what I think she said? It's not necessary for her to meet my girlfriend?

"What?" I asked, trying to give her a second chance to redeem herself.

"It's okay Shane. I don't need to meet her." She responded.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Shane…" She said sighing. "We've been through this before. You bring girls home sometimes and I just don't want to meet someone that's just a little fling."

"What? Mitchie is NOT a fling." I said, trying to stay calm, although it didn't work out too well.

"I wouldn't ask you to meet her if I wasn't in a serious relationship with her." I said continuing.

"Oh please Shane." She said, rolling her eyes. "You're in high school. How can you be in a serious relationship?"

"How would you know whether I love someone or not?" I said, starting to raise my voice.

"Shane don't be ridiculous…you can't love anyone at your age." She said barely looking me in the eyes.

"How would you know?" I said starting to raise my voice even more.

"Because teenagers your age always say that they love each other but they don't even know what that means. They don't know what love feels like."

"Well I don't. I've never said that I've loved someone before, because I've never loved anyone like the way I love Mitchie!" I said yelling now.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"You know what she must think of you! You didn't want to come to my play where her and her parents wanted to meet you! They took me out to dinner and they would've treated you with the same generosity! How come you can't be like her parents?" I said yelling after her.

"Shane." She firmly stated pointing her finger at me. "One more word about this and you're grounded."

The last thing I needed to do was get into more trouble so I just stomped out of the room and upstairs to put some water on my face.

-

After I finished I went back outside to face Mitchie after the episode I just had with my mom. She was laying on one of the pool chairs listening to her iPod with her eyes closed. Even just doing nothing, she looked gorgeous.

I decided to surprise her so I tip-toed up the steps of the deck and placed a kiss on her lips. She instantly opened her eyes smiling at me, but it wasn't a normal Mitchie smile. It was a weak, forced smile. I pushed another pool chair right next to hers as I laid down on it wrapping my arms around her. She took the headphones from her iPod out of her ears and wrapped them around the iPod placing it down on the small, side table.

"Is…uh…is everything okay?" She said softly.

"Mitchie, I just want you to know that no matter what my parents say or do, I will always love you. Just because my parents aren't ready to accept the fact that I'm in love doesn't mean that I am going to let them hold me back." I said.

"Shane…if you're comfortable answering this…why aren't your parents ever home? And why weren't they at your show last night?" She said to me.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"My parents have never been close to me. They've never been interested in what's going on in my life, or what I do at school, what friends I hang out with…nothing. I basically grew up on my own as a child and I learned to do everything for myself. My mom and dad are in the process of a divorce because my dad has been cheating on her. So, my dad is never at the house. My mom works crazy hours to be able to afford everything and between the pressure of work and the divorce, just isn't in a happy mood. But, I don't blame her. I guess she figures that with everything going on she wouldn't even have any extra time to come see a performance at school. Not that she would care anyway."

"Sh-Shane…I am so sorry."

"Mitchie…you shouldn't be sorry. You have been my rescue. With you, I'm not lonely anymore. I don't walk around the house alone, bored, and upset thinking about all the bad things going on in life. You are an angel sent from above and I truly mean that. You take all those negative thoughts out of my mind, because they are replaced since I am always thinking about you."

Mitchie didn't say anything. But, she didn't need to say anything. She leaned closer to me and gave me a huge hug, leaning her head on my shoulder.

-

Mitchie had to leave to go over to Caitlyn's house, so I decided to pay a visit to her parents. And I was nervous as hell.

I knocked on the door as Mrs. Torres answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh Shane…I'm sorry…Mitchie's not home."

"I know. Can I talk to you and your husband Mrs. Torres or is this a bad time?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Um…sure Shane we're not doing anything at the moment." She said as she guided me inside the house. I was lead to the living room where Mitchie's parents sat down on the couch and I sat on the chair across from it.

"Look, Mr. & Mrs. Torres I just wanted to come here basically to apologize that my parents were not at the show to meet both of you, and it was really such a kind gesture to invite me out to dinner. My family is not really close at home, and my mom has been working long hours because of a divorce going on between my parents and I didn't want you to think that it had anything to do with you or your daughter. Mitchie is an amazing girl and I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Shane…we didn't think much of it. We are just so glad that Mitchie has found someone as sweet as you. We just really want to make sure that you are alright." Connie said.

"Yes…Shane you know you are welcome at our home anytime you want. The door is always open." Her father said.

I just slightly smiled as a thought came into my mind.

Why can't my parents be like this?

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~

**Okay so let's see who picked up on a detail…Shane told Mitchie he was in love! But you didn't see her reaction! Muahahaha Anyways, what did you think? Please Review, and please check out my other story "Hello, Los Angeles"**


	11. Shut Up Already

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I have to admit, that when Shane said he was in love, it kind of scared me. It scared me that a teenager could truly fall in love and that I was going to fall too hard and get crushed in the end.

I also have to admit, though, that when Shane said he was in love, I was glad he did. I am starting to feel the same way. I just don't think I can voice it yet.

I walked up the familiar steps of the Gray household and knocked on the door. His mom opened the door. Yay! (Sarcasm Intended.)

"Oh hello…um…Millie is it?" She said.

Keeping my composure I tried not to slap her across the face. Thank god it worked.

"Mitchie" I calmly corrected her.

"Oh okay. Why are you holding all of those presents?" She asked me, barely looking at me as she was gathering her things together getting ready to head out the door.

"It's Shane's birthday…" I said in disbelief.

"Oh yes…that's right…well I have to go to work. Goodbye." She said brushing past me and walking out the door.

I just rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs leading to Shane's bedroom. He was sitting with his iPod in his ears facing the window. He did look kind of depressed. I'm sure he wasn't too happy that his family forgot his birthday. I bet I would feel the same way.

I walked up to him sitting down on his bed wrapping his arms around him from behind. I felt him jump a little when I placed my hands on him, which made me giggle a little bit as he turned around to face me.

"Happy birthday!" I said holding out his presents.

He smiled at me giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. But you shouldn't have gotten me anything." He said.

"Yeah, okay. I'm not going to buy any presents for my boyfriend on his birthday." I said sarcastically.

"Good." He said jokingly.

"Well, open your presents!" I said excitedly.

"Ha ha Okay, Okay." He said. "Is there a certain one I should open first?"

"No. It doesn't matter. Just keep in mind I have another present but I'm holding that one because it has to be last." I responded.

He took the first gift bag taking out all the tissue paper revealing really good recording headphones.

"Wow! How did you know I needed new ones?" He said with a surprised reaction.

"Umm…you told me you broke yours." I said laughing.

"Ha ha oh yeah…I forgot about that." He said smiling.

He took the little box next which had a $25 iTunes gift card.

"YES! I have a whole list of songs I need to buy! I'm completely bankrupt on my account!" He said enthusiastically as he thanked me.

Finally he took the last smallest box and opened it. It was a guitar pick I got customized to say:

Shane-

I love you. Xoxo

Mitchie

I finally got the courage to say it, even though I technically didn't say it…

"Wow…Mitchie…this is…amazing. It's the best present I could have ever gotten. I love it. Thank you so much." He said giving me a big hug.

"Don't forget about your last present…" I said with a smile on my face.

"Mitchie…seriously…I am returning whatever else you got me. I can't make you go through all this trouble."

"Shut up already Shane." I said laughing.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" He said eager now.

I put a smirk on my face and then immediately pulled him by his shirt causing our lips to connect. I then put my arms around his neck as I forcefully lead the kiss and shuffled my fingers through his hair. It was his birthday after all, so I did put everything I had into the kiss. We continued on for a few more moments until we finally pulled away.

"Are you still sure you want to return it?" I said teasingly.

"N-N-No…that's okay." He said in a daze, as I just giggled.

He gently kissed my cheek as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Hey, you want to go on the trampoline?"

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Of course I giggled as I responded.

"Okay."

-

We both took of our shoes and jumped up and down which made me start to squeal. Shane obviously has the heavier weight so he would always end up double bouncing me which would send me flying.

"Hey…wanna see something really cool?" He said as he stopped jumping.

"Okay…" I said smiling.

"Just lay down straight with your legs out across the sides of the trampoline."

I giggled once again following instructions. I couldn't help it. Shane doesn't even have to say anything…he makes me giggle anyway.

"Should I be scared?" I said as I began to lie down on the trampoline.

"Absolutely not." He said. "I'll even prove it…"

He knelt down on the trampoline and leaned down to give me a quick kiss on my soft lips.

"Wait a minute…how does that prove that it's not some kind of trick?" I said confused.

"It doesn't…but I needed an excuse to kiss you." Shane said smirking.

Changing the subject he continued on with the stunt he wanted to show me.

"Okay, are you ready? It's called the superman." He said.

Shane jumped twice lightly and then jumped forcefully once sending me flying straight up in the air which caused me to scream so loud that Australia probably heard me, as he caught me in his arms.

"Shane!" I said as I playfully slapped his arm. "That scared the heck out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He said laughing slightly. He gently lowered me down on to the trampoline so that I was still lying down. Shane then placed himself down next to me putting his hands behind his head while we both looked up at the clear sky.

"So beautiful." I stated watching the clouds pass by as we had a few moments of silence.

"Mmhmm." Shane agreed. "You definitely are."

I just blushed redirecting my vision from Shane's gorgeous face back up to the sky.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Whenever I'm with Shane I can't help but giggle and smile. He makes me feel like a true princess. He always acts like a true gentleman. Whenever he kisses me my knees buckle and I feel completely dizzy. I just can't hold all this in anymore.

"Shane…" I said once again redirecting myself to face him as our eyes connected.

That's another thing Shane does. He me deep in the eyes which makes me melt.

"Shane…" I said once again trying to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for what was about to come out of my mouth.

"I love you."


	12. Just to Show You I'm In Love

_**Shane's POV**_

When Mitchie said those three special words, I seriously think I felt my stomach bubble up. I can't even put into words how amazing it made me feel. And, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I said before I leaned in to kiss her.

"Mitchie I need to ask you something." I started, taking a deep breath. "You know that the ball is coming up…and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me."

"No. I wouldn't." She said flatly.

At first I really thought I was going to start crying, that is, until I saw her smirking.

"Mitchie! That was so mean!" I said, shocked that she would scare me like that.

"I'm sorry!" Mitchie said giggling.

I started tickling her as she begged me to stop but I couldn't help it just hearing her laugh.

I leaned in really close to her to the point where I was millimeters away from her lips when I paused.

"You know…I really shouldn't kiss you after what you did to me." I said teasingly.

"Shane……" She whined and giggled at the same time.

"Sorry Mitchie." I said shrugging my shoulders jokingly and starting to get up since I was basically laying over her. Surprisingly, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me back down toward her body to attach me to her lips. There we were, laying on the trampoline in my backyard, involved in a soft kiss.

"You know, I have a song for you." I said smiling down at her after we pulled away.

She immediately shot up, her eyes growing, as she smiled getting excited like a little girl in a candy shop.

"No way!!! I can't wait to hear it! What's the occasion?" She said.

"I guess me becoming your escort to the ball. I wrote the song a little while ago but I was waiting for the perfect time to show it to you. Come on." I said, reaching out my hand for her to stand up.

We walked inside through the glass doors leading from my backyard to my house until Mitchie turned back.

"Oh wait! I forgot my cell phone outside! I'm sorry…hold on one second." She said running back outside to the trampoline. Without her realizing it, I followed her. She went to grab her cell phone off the rim of the trampoline until I trapped her. Before she could even say anything while turning around I immediately crashed my lips onto hers. Although she smiled in the kiss first, she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Shane! Stop distracting me! I want to hear the song!" Mitchie said escaping from me and running inside.

-

I started running after her leading to the stairs where I stopped her again grasping her in my arms pulling her in for another kiss. It took her a few more seconds to pull away this time.

"Shane…stop!" She said giggling.

"Mitchie you know you just can't resist me and my gorgeous lips." I said teasing her.

"I know that too. But I want to hear the song!" She said flirtatiously.

Muahaha. She just admitted that she can't resist me…or my gorgeous lips.

We finally made it up to my bedroom as we both sat on my bed. I grabbed my guitar and tuned it quickly and began singing and playing to her.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
Your still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

I would give it all  
never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
Your still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. We're inseparable

I stared deep into her eyes waiting for a comment or reaction.

"Sh-Shane…I don't know what to say."

"Well…I hope that's a good thing." I said as she playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"It's amazing." She said looking into my eyes.

"I meant every single word." I said as I put the guitar down on its stand next to the bed.

She looked down blushing as I raised her chin up with my pointer finger.

"Please don't put your head down when you blush. It's really cute." I said which made her blush even more.

I pushed her down against my bed kissing her lightly but eventually things started getting heated. Everything was going fine until we heard the alarm go off in my house.

My mom's home.

Ugh.

I lifted myself up off of Mitchie as I sighed. Surprisingly she managed to flip me over so that she was on top of me now.

"Shane. My house. Parents aren't home." She said in a whisper.

In response I just smirked and raised my eyebrows.

-

_**Mitchie's POV**_

It really felt like it took forever to reach my house. You would think I lived on the other side of the world…not a few blocks away.

We finally got inside and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, Shane pinned me up against the wall by the stairs.

Things started getting a little wilder than usual. I was slightly surprised at myself, considering me and Shane were practically in a full-blown make out session at this point.

But after a little while he moved down to my neck. I just couldn't help it. He has this effect on me. His kisses just make me dizzy.

"Shane." I whispered in between breaths.

"Mm?" He said distracted while continuing to kiss my neck.

"My bedroom." I stated.

The last thing I needed was my parents walking in on a scene like this, even if they weren't supposed to be home for a while.

-

As soon as we reached my room Shane shut and locked the door. I was standing by my bed. Suddenly, he took his shirt off throwing it on the floor as he pushed me down onto my bed continuing where we left off downstairs.

Seriously, it caught me off guard. If you blinked, you would've missed it. Not that I'm complaining of course.

I put in slight moans in between kisses once in a while as Shane practically ripped my tank top off of my body. Why are boys so hormonal?

Shane paused for a minute to look down at me which made his face become covered with lust, which caused me to blush more than I have in my entire life…combined.

"Ah. There goes the blushing again." He said which of course made me blush 10 times more.

"So adorable." He said chuckling to himself a little bit as he crashed down on my lips again.

I guess Shane rubbed off on me because I pulled some confidence out of somewhere as I slid my hands down toward his waistband unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the side.

Just then Shane started sliding his hands behind me and up my back toward my clasp which he released. He started kissing my neck as he reached his hands down toward my button and zipper on my jean shorts when…

"_Mitchie!!!!!!"_

"Shit!" I tried to whisper. "My mom? She's not supposed to be home!" I said panicking.

Shane moved off of me as I quickly buttoned up my shorts and ran across the room retrieving my scattered clothes, while Shane tried to fix himself up. And, while I tried to practically gain consciousness. I felt so out of it.

"_Mitchie!!!" _

"What mom?" I yelled down to her as I was trying to fix myself in the mirror.

"_Can you come down here please?"_ She said.

I signaled to Shane I would be right back as I went sprinting down the stairs to meet my mom in the kitchen.

"Sorry…I didn't hear you. Shane's over and we had headphones in." I said trying to be calm.

Oh my god. I'm hate lying. Especially to my mom! I don't think I've ever lied to her before. Also, I'm a terrible liar so that doesn't help either.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mitchie. I didn't know. It's not a big deal. We'll do it later."

I nodded trying to fake a smile as I turned around to walk away.

"Wait Mitchie…" She called after me.

"Listen, honey…I don't really like the idea of having Shane over while no one is home…but… I trust you. Okay?"

Oh my god. If only she knew what was just going on upstairs.

I didn't even know if I knew what was going on. I feel like something just came over me. I didn't even feel like I was in control…I can't believe how fast everything was occurring…and what almost happened back there.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Mom." I said giving her a hug as I walked to the stairs, mentally smacking myself in the face.


	13. Everything Feels So Right

"Honey, are you sure that you are going to be okay while we are gone for 4 days?" My mom said.

"Yes Mom…I'll be fine."

"Okay well I'll be calling you everyday…if you need anything in particular then just call me, okay?" She said giving me a hug.

My parents were going on a trip for my mom's catering business, but my dad went along also.

I was so excited to have the house to myself for 4 whole days that way I could have some friends over…spend time with Shane…go swimming in the pool or have a pool party…spend time with Shane…go to the movies…go to parties…spend time with Shane. Did I mention that I can spend time with Shane? Without parents home either…

I'm thinking truth or dare…pool party? Good idea? I think so.

But I'm still a little nervous because my mom doesn't know what almost happened a few days ago and let me tell you I'm glad that she doesn't, but without parents home that gives me a little too much freedom sometimes if you know what I mean. And that makes me a little nervous.

But as my parents drove away in the taxi I smiled to myself as I pulled out my phone to text Shane. It was only 7:30 so we could still do something.

_Hey Shane,_

_My parents just left for a business trip for 4 days._

_Want to come over now for some truth or dare? ;]_

_Xoxo_

_Mitchie_

A few moments later my phone vibrated with a response from Shane.

_Hey Baby,_

_I'm definitely up for some truth or dare. I'll be over in a few. _

_33_

_Shane_

With that, Shane arrived at my house about 10 minutes later. I heard the doorbell and practically ran to the door with a smile on my face to answer it.

"Shane!" I said excitedly giving him a huge hug.

"Jeeze Mitchie I just saw you like two days ago…but it's good to know I'm so loved." He said as I giggled.

He leaned in to kiss me putting his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. It was soft but passionate…and I think we both kind of got lost in it because we didn't realize we were still standing in the doorway with the door wide open.

We pulled apart laughing as I closed the door and we went into the living room.

"Should I make popcorn?" I asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Definitely" Shane said smiling. "Want some help?" he said coming toward the kitchen.

"Shane…I'm a big girl. I think I can handle microwave popcorn." I said giggling.

"I don't care. I want to help." He said coming from behind me putting his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

"You are too sweet."

-

We took the microwave popcorn into the living room as we sat facing each other getting ready for truth or dare.

"You can start this time." I said.

I did feel like there was still some awkwardness in the room, even though we were dealing pretty well and pretty much overcoming it. I think we both were worried that an innocent game of truth or dare would turn into a recap of the other night. And…our games of truth or dare were never really "innocent."

"Okay…truth or dare?" Shane asked me.

"Dare."

"Okay…I dare you to catch this piece of popcorn in your mouth when I throw it." Shane said.

He comes up with the stupidest dares. Ha Ha.

I did catch it though. I started clapping since I was so excited.

"Perfect!" Shane said smiling as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Truth or dare Shane?"

"Truth."

"How would you rate yourself as a kisser from a 1 to a 10?" I said giggling.

"Hmm…that's a tough one…but I would have to give myself a 10. But you didn't even tell me I was a good kisser until after the play!" He said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry for flirting." I said sarcastically. "And as for rating yourself a ten…I think you're underestimating yourself." I said flirtatiously picking up another piece of popcorn from the bowl.

"Nice." He said smiling and blushing a little bit.

Oh my god did Shane Gray just blush?

"Okay Mitchie truth or dare?" He asked me trying to hide his blushing.

"Dare."

"Okay I'm stepping it up a notch." He said raising his eyebrows.

I told you we would overcome the awkwardness pretty quickly.

"Should I be scared?" I said giggling.

He rolled his eyes smiling before continuing. "I dare you to go upstairs right now and put on a bikini of your choice, and wear it for the rest of the night so that we can go in the Jacuzzi later."

"Really…"I said raising my eyebrows as I got up and starting walking toward the staircase.

"I'll be back!" I shouted from the stairs.

-

I immediately ran up to my bedroom trying to find the perfect bikini to wear. I found a black string bikini with little gold heart charms dangling from the strings on the sides of the bottoms, and from the ties on the top too. The sides of the bikini also had the gold heart rings linking the back of the bottoms to the front.

I was excited to go downstairs to see Shane now.

"Coming!" I yelled to Shane as I started coming downstairs and toward the living room.

I finally reached Shane, when all he could say was…

"Wow."

"Try not to drool." I said sticking my tongue out and putting my hands on my hips.

He just jokingly stuck his tongue out at me too but his still couldn't take his eyes off of me.

I sat down immediately asking him…

"So, truth or dare?"

He didn't even answer me. Instead he just came up to me gently pushing me down so I was laying flat on my back and he was on top of me, as our lips connected.

I giggled through some of the kiss but still I put passion into it.

After we pulled away I started giggling.

"You know, that doesn't get you out of a truth or a dare Shane."

"Damn." He responded laughing.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth."

"God Shane you are such a wimp!" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hey!" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Okay, Okay, Okay."

"If you could visit anywhere in the world right now, where would you go and why?"

"No where. I would stay right here with you."

"Aw…Shane…" I cooed as I walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Can we go in the hot tub now?" He whined.

I just giggled before standing up, taking his hand, and walking toward my backyard.

-

We opened the top to the Jacuzzi and turned on the bubbles as Shane took my hand helping me in as he hopped in too.

"You look stunning in that bathing suit." He said whispering in my ear.

I pushed him to one of the sides of the Jacuzzi crashing my lips down on his as he put his arms around the back of my waist moving one of his hands down slowly, making my heart pound a million miles a minute, eventually meeting my thigh.

After pulling away from our intimate kiss we sat close to each other on one of the little ledges in the Jacuzzi with his arms around me. It was getting later now, around 9:00 p.m. and it was a little windy. I started to shiver and get goose bumps from the cool wind since I was in a skimpy bikini but Shane just pulled me closer to him, probably noticing me shiver as he whispered in my ear.

"You want to go inside?"

"Are you sure?" I kind of felt bad because I knew he wanted to be in there.

"Yes. I don't want you to get sick. Come on." He said protectively as he stepped out first reaching out a hand to help me step out.

He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as he grabbed me in his arms and led me inside.

-

We closed the door instantly warming up a bit as we both dried off and went upstairs.

We both dried off immediately since we didn't get our hair wet, so I just got into my pajamas while I was upstairs and Shane got into his clothes.

I got changed first so when he was changing in the bathroom I laid down on my bed looking at a magazine that was sitting on my desk.

Shane came out of the bathroom and walked toward the bed smiling as I put the magazine down. He came to lie down beside me but instead decided to roll on top of me as I giggled because of his sudden movement.

It started off as innocent kisses but then everything got heated as Shane began biting down on my neck as I started to moan. He moved up to my mouth and immediately stuck his tongue in my mouth and I knew that this was going to end up like last time, which made me tense up.

"Are you okay?" Shane whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I just ignored him as I continued to make out with him. I just told myself that I wouldn't let anything happen.

He moved his hands down my hips moving one hand down to my thigh letting his tongue explore my mouth.

I was expecting him to go farther but he didn't. After we had our moment he just moved beside me holding me in his arms close as we went under the covers cuddling next to each other.

This all told me one thing. Shane was so mature and he realized that it wasn't the right time yet, and that I felt it wasn't the time yet either.

That made me realize why I love Shane so much.

We both cuddled in each other's arms in silence and I just felt so warm inside. Everything felt so right.

Shane didn't even have to say a word…he still took my breath away.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

_**Okay…so review &stuff please. I just wanted to put an author's note at the bottom for a few things. First of all, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Woo! And, also, as far as the whole intimate moment thing with them goes…do you guys want it? Do you not want it? Or do you want it to be implied and not really spotlighted on? Vote, vote, vote! And while I have you here, who's going to see the Jonas Brothers this summer? Who's going to see Honor Society this summer? Who saw Demi or is going to see her this summer? Any other concerts you're going to? Hahaha put that in there!**_


	14. What a Mess

**A/N: No, you are not hallucinating. I am actually updating this story. Hahaha it has been what, 2 years now? I just happened to look at an old email account that I don't use anymore, which had 989 unread emails, many of which came from Fanfiction. And I was like, Oh my god. Then I found my account and re-read all my stories, because I didn't remember what happened in any of them (How embarrassing is THAT?) So, I apologize if you guys have to completely re-read my stories to catch up at this point, because you probably will. And I apologize for being a horrible person and completely abandoning you wonderful people after you faithfully read my chapters every time I updated them. Third, I apologize for my incessant blabbering that occurs every time I write an author's note. Fourth, I apologize if all my writing sucks now since I'm like…much older now. God only knows what I am going to type now. Oh, and fifth, I apologize for advertising my other sites on Fanfiction! Because I'm going to do that right now.**

**Check out:**

**h t t p : / / m u s i c o n t h e s t r e e t s . b l o g s p o t . c o m  
**

**It's my music blog (I'm a musician) hahaha and it's all about concert reviews and pictures and band stuff…yeah. Oodles of fun. Nobody reads it though. So I'd love you all lots and lots if you checked it out and commented on it, and that would probably make me update my stories more. Yes, I am bribing you.**

**If you read this entire Author's Note which was entirely ridiculous and unnecessary in its length, I give you a virtual high five.**

**Wait…what's my fanfiction password? How do I add a chapter to my story? Oh God…**

_Shane's POV_

I woke up to the Sun peeking through the window by Mitchie's bed. Being able to wake up seeing her beautiful face is something I hope to experience every day for the rest of my life. These remaining three days are going to truly be amazing. If everything goes well, then I know that we are meant to be.

Looking at the alarm clock on the side table, I realized that it was actually pretty late. It was 11:30 in the morning on Saturday, so I decided to wake Mitchie up.

"Baby," I said shaking her shoulder, "Wake up."

She didn't respond.

I just giggled, not realizing how deep of a sleep she was in.

"Mitchie, wake up sweetie." I said kissing her cheek. She didn't even stir.

Now I started to panic. Why isn't she moving?

My voice started to crack as I tried to pry open her eyes. "Mitchie!"

Now I started to scream, and cry out, "MITCHIE!"

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" She screamed, jumping at me.

…Are you KIDDING ME?

I fell off the bed.

"What is the MATTER WITH YOU?" I said, remembering that I should probably breathe.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

I glared at her.

"CLEARLY!"

She just giggled. How could I be mad at her for that?

"I'm sorry Shane." And she kissed my cheek.

"Do we have to go downstairs yet?" She said as she cuddled up next to me.

"No baby, not if you don't want to." I said, putting my arms around her, bringing her close. It was really strange to me how beautiful Mitchie looked after sleeping all night. Why doesn't my hair look as good as hers does? Why can't I avoid the infamous bedhead? I use very expensive product! What does she use in her hair?

"Mitchie, what products do you use in your hair?"

"…What?"

"Nevermind."

_Mitchie's POV_

When Shane and I were finally able to get our lazy selves out of bed, I went to the bathroom to freshen up and get myself together while Shane went to get dressed.

"No. Don't." I said to him, motioning with my hand to stop what he was doing.

"Huh? I was just gonna put a t-shirt on." Shane said, groggily.

"But…you look cute in your boxers," I said giggling.

Man. I hope I didn't blush too much.

"And you look cute when you blush," Shane said, poking my nose.

Damn.

I tried to escape from Shane's grasp before my knees buckled so that I could go downstairs and make some breakfast. We were both starving, so Shane eventually followed me down the stairs. We set the table and decided on making pancakes, so I took out all the ingredients.

Of course, Shane, being the mature guy that he is, widened his eyes upon seeing the white flour-like pancake mix, and stole it from the countertop without me seeing.

I realized he took it once there were white circles on my cheeks.

This playfulness turned into a full blown fight, throwing mix back and forth at each other until Shane's hair looked like my grandfather's, and the floor was completely covered in white powder. I was quickly embarrassed and ran to look for a dustpan to attempt to clean up this mess.

"Wait. I need a scrunchie to put my hair in a ponytail. I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs to my room and began scrambling on my dresser, hands covered in pancake mix, trying to find something to use in my hair, when I heard an alert noise coming from Shane's cell phone.

Before leaving my room I went to grab the phone so I could bring it down to Shane, figuring his mom was wondering where he was.

I should've known better.

The phone read, "1 New Message From: Shannon"

Um…excuse me? Shannon? How did she get Shane's number? I hit the "view" button on Shane's phone. This should be good.

_Hey Shane! :)_

_What time are we going to the movies today?_

_-Shannon xoxox_

I clenched my teeth and darted down the stairs.

"Shane, you have a text message."

"Oh, thanks baby," he said, reaching his hand out to take the phone from me.

I stopped in my tracks, glaring at him long and hard, and began to speak in a cold tone. I crossed my arms.

"From Shannon."

**Ahhhhh! I'M BACKKKKKKKKK! To those of you who actually read it: You're awesome. Please review and let me know if this chapter lived up to your expectations. And PLEASE check out my blog! I would love to actually have a comment to read for once. Let me know what concerts I should review this summer! And, if you have awesome action-shots from a concert you recently went to, email them to me at **

**y o u r e . f u l l . m o o n . c r a z y . x (at)g m a i l . c o m**

h t t p : / / w w w . m u s i c o n t h e s t r e e t s . b l o g s p o t . c o m

**Thanks so much you guys! Love you all! (Blows kisses) xoxox.**

**...Uh oh. Am I not supposed to post links? Is that why none of this is working? HELP ME!  
**


End file.
